


Vitis Acerifolia (Antropofagia)

by ZiggyTozier



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gore, Horror, M/M, O sol nunca mais nasceu lá na fazendinha, Thriller
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTozier/pseuds/ZiggyTozier
Summary: Na volta de uma viagem que Baekhyun fazia com seu melhor amigo Kyungsoo, passaram por uma fazenda vivaz com belas vieiras. Estavam com fome, as uvas eram a única opção. Entretanto, a fazenda não era nada bela e alegre como aparentava ser. Eles queriam ter percebido isso antes que fosse tarde demais.
Kudos: 1





	Vitis Acerifolia (Antropofagia)

_“Aranhas cometem canibalismo para que os ovos nasçam mais saudáveis. Algumas cascavéis comem seus filhotes recém nascidos para recuperarem a saúde.”_

— Se eu não comer alguma coisa dentro de cinco minutos, vou enlouquecer. Eu juro! — Esbravejou Kyungsoo.

— Ficar se lamentando na minha orelha não vai mudar porra nenhuma.

Baekhyun não aguentava mais tantas reclamações de Kyungsoo. A culpa era dele por ter esquecido toda a comida que prepararam para a viagem. Estavam na estrada há quatro horas, e somente há uma hora perceberam que não havia nenhuma bolsa com comida no banco traseiro. Deveriam ter esquecido em cima da mesa da sala. Planejaram essa viagem totalmente em cima da hora. 

Baekhyun morava com Kyungsoo em um apartamento no centro da cidade desde que fizera vinte anos. Agora estava com vinte e três, e muito feliz por dividir a casa com o melhor amigo. Era uma região bastante movimentada, com muitos restaurantes, lojas e carros. Perfeito para dois jovens que estudavam e trabalhavam quase todos os dias.

A verdade era que, Kyungsoo nunca gostou de viver em cidade grande. Ele gostava de fazendas, cidades pequenas com poucos moradores. Mais especificamente, um lugar tranquilo para viver calmamente com alguém pelo resto de suas existências. Segundo ele, o ar do campo é mais puro e a vida dos moradores de lá é muito mais saudável. Baekhyun o chamava de "bicho do mato" por conta disso.

Fora Kyungsoo que sugerira a viagem, obviamente. Baekhyun fugia de lugares onde estaria rodeado de mato ou montanhas, jamais iria sugerir passar dias totalmente isolado de qualquer contato humano — com exceção da família de Kyungsoo. É certo dizer que ele tinha um pouco de medo.

Quando era mais jovem, passava os finais de semana na casa da avó materna, junto com seu primo mais velho Junmyeon. A avó sempre fora muito religiosa, adorava contar histórias sobre as coisas que via quando era adolescente. Baekhyun odiava as histórias. Mas o que ele odiava mais ainda, era parecer um medroso perto do primo.

Se lembrava das histórias da avó quando passava por lugares com vastas plantações. A história sobre um cara que falava muitos palavrões e depois sumiram rastejando pelo milharal enquanto a avó passava por perto, foi a que o mais lhe assombrou durante toda à sua vida. 

Sem contar os conselhos dela para se defenderem dessas aparições demoníacas. Já dizia ela: Nunca ande por fazendas ou plantações de noite, é muito perigoso. Essa é a hora que o bicho aparece e te pega. Nunca dá pra saber se eles são mesmo coisa ruim porque eles aparecem de vários jeitos diferentes.

Já ouvira sobre cavalos correndo em círculos até os cascos sangrarem sem motivo algum, sobre coisas estranhas sobrevoando a casa de madrugada. E tudo isso acontecia em fazendas onde a avó morara. Fora criado assim, o que podia fazer?

Essas histórias faziam seus pelos da perna arrepiarem e uma sensação horrível percorrer por toda sua espinha até os pelos da nuca se levantarem. Odiava fazendas.

Odiava fazendas, mas amava Kyungsoo. Não de um jeito romântico. Até onde sabia, sempre fora hétero. Nunca beijou um homem, e nem teve vontade de beijar. Sabia que Kyungsoo era bissexual, porém nunca lhe ocorrera essa possibilidade para si.

Certa vez, deu um selinho em Kyungsoo pois sabia que não significaria nada. Porra, eram melhores amigos, não tinha nada de errado nisso. Gostava de demonstrar seu amor.

Só que naquele momento, estava sendo impossível demonstrar qualquer tipo de amor para Kyungsoo. Ele não parava de reclamar de fome, e fizera Baekhyun parar três vezes para fazer xixi no mato. Não acharam estabelecimentos que podiam parar para comprar comida, era mato para todos os lados. 

Dirigiram por mais meia hora até passarem por um trecho que imploraram aos céus para não ser uma alucinação causada pela fome que sentiam. 

Havia um muro extenso com belíssimas vieiras e deliciosas uvas roxas. Baekhyun nem gostava muito de uvas, mas pensar em comer uvas nunca pareceu tão bom. Chegou a salivar. 

Kyungsoo ainda não tinha visto, mas quando as viu, deu um grito que fez Baekhyun perder a direção momentaneamente. Os olhos de Kyungsoo pareciam brilhar.

— Quer que eu mate a gente, idiota? — Baekhyun perguntou, já totalmente sem paciência.

— Eu quero que você pare ali, pra gente comer uva — Kyungsoo respondeu apontando para as uvas, e colocando a cabeça para fora da janela. Como se com isso ele fosse conseguir chegar mais perto das uvas. — Sério, encosta aí, senão eu vou desmaiar.

— Tira a cabeça da janela que eu eu encosto. Nunca assistiu _Hereditário_? É assim que a garotinha morre. 

Kyungsoo olhou para ele com sua melhor expressão de nojo. Nunca assistira nenhum filme de terror além de _O exorcista_ , que inclusive, gerou um trauma irrevogável. Sabia do que Baekhyun estava falando, somente porque foi obrigado por ele a assistir essa parte do filme. Não gostava de filmes de terror, os de comédias o agradavam muito mais. 

Baekhyun encostou o carro em frente ao portão da fazenda. Tinham muros baixos, portanto dava para ver que a extensão da fazenda era enorme. Foi o único lugar habitado que viram em quilômetros. 

Coincidentemente, um senhor estava sentado em uma cadeira perto das vieiras. Roubar as uvas estava totalmente fora de questão. Iriam precisar comprá-las, ou implorar por elas.

— Soo — Chamou Baekhyun. Estavam descendo do carro e pensando em um jeito ético de conseguir as uvas. — Pedra, papel ou tesoura pra ver quem vai falar com o carinha ali.

— Beleza!

Jogaram três vezes, e em duas Kyungsoo ganhou. Não podia estar mais feliz por ter ganho, não levava jeito com as palavras, ainda mais quando precisava ser simpático com quem não conhecia.

Assim era melhor. Baekhyun conseguia fazer as pessoas gostarem dele com poucas palavras. Sempre fora a personificação da palavra charme. Todos caiam na sua lábia. 

— Porra. Perdi, mas você vai vir junto comigo — Baekhyun falou.

— Tá bom, perdedor.

Andaram até o senhor, que por sinal mantinha seus olhos em algo no meio da plantação. Parecia entretido e preso em seus próprios pensamentos. De fato, o lugar fornecia uma bela vista de muitas flores, plantações e vieiras. O lugar era lindo. 

Baekhyun não via a hora de meter o pé de lá. 

— Boa tarde, senhor. — Fizeram uma breve reverência. — Vimos que aqui tem nesta fazenda há vieiras muito bonitas. 

— Uhum. — O fazendeiro respondeu, claramente já entendendo aonde o rapaz queria chegar. 

— Gostaríamos de saber se o senhor estaria interessado em vender algumas uvas para nós — Baekhyun mostrou seu melhor sorriso. Queria acabar logo com aquilo. — Eu e meu amigos estamos há horas sem comer, esquecemos toda a nossa comida em casa e-

Sua fala foi cortada por um cuspe que o fazendeiro deu, que quase acertou o pé de Kyungsoo. O rapaz não fez menção de esconder a expressão de nojo. 

— Podem pegar algumas, não vendo elas. — O senhor andou em direção as vieiras e passou a mão por algumas. — Só pegue e saiam daqui logo. 

Fizeram outra reverência e pegaram alguns cachos. Também estavam com sede, mas podiam ver claro como a água que o fazendeiro não era nem um pouco hospitaleiro. 

Agradeceram e voltaram às pressas ao carro. Baekhyun falava com os dentes cerrados para que Kyung andasse logo. O amigo era lento para fazer qualquer coisa quando estava com fome.

Sentados no carro, devoraram as uvas. Kyungsoo imaginara que comia um delicioso pedaço vitela ao invés da fruta. A fome quase o consumiu.

Baekhyun não estava nada diferente. Saboreou cada uma das uvas, precisava de forças para dirigir por mais uns quilômetros. As comeu rápido, logo a noite chegaria e o medo se fazia mais presente à cada minuto.

Seu pensamento o fez olhar para os lados, nervoso. Suas mãos suaram e os arrepios apareceram. O mesmo sentimento de quando ouvia as histórias da avó. O coração acelerado lhe assustou. A belíssima ideia de Kyungsoo de colocar "Black Sabbath" do Black Sabbath para tocar naquele momento, não fora nada boa.

— Caralho, Kyungsoo. Tira essa merda agora! — Gritou, descontando o medo no amigo. 

Kyung ficou encarregado de criar uma playlist divertida para a viagem. E cumprira o que prometera. Esbarrou o dedo na música errada e isso fez com que Baekhyun descontasse sua frustração nele.

— Foi sem querer, porra. — Retrucou, irritado. — Quer saber? Eu vou mijar de novo! Espero receber um pedido de desculpas quando voltar. 

Kyungsoo saiu do carro batendo a porta. Baekhyun sabia que tinha feito merda, realmente precisava se desculpar com o amigo. 

Ficou acompanhando os passos do amigo pelo retrovisor do carro. O rapaz fora mais longe do que esperava que ele fosse. Pegou seu celular e conectou no Bluetooth do carro, colocaria uma música que sabia que o amigo adorava, só para tentar agradá-lo. Colocou "Black Dog" do Led Zeppelin e esperou pelo amigo.

A música estava chegando ao fim e Kyungsoo ainda não voltara. Certo, ele devia estar esfriando a cabeça. Colocou outra música e esperou. A música terminara, e nada do Do aparecer. 

Deu ré no carro até chegar perto de onde Kyungsoo estava. Ficara preocupado, estava demorando muito para uma mijada. Kyungsoo estava fazendo de propósito, tinha certeza. Kyung sempre soube do seu medo. 

Parou o carro e procurou o amigo com os olhos. Ele não estava lá.

As mãos de Baekhyun começaram a suar e sentiu gotículas escorrendo pela nuca, percorrendo suas costas até desaparecer no cós da calça jeans. Droga! Precisava descer para procurar o amigo. Tudo isso por terem a droga de uma memória fraca.

Iria se amaldiçoar por toda sua vida se algo acontecesse com o Do. 

Colocou os pés para fora do veículo e andou em direção onde esperava que Kyung estivesse. O mato era alto, poderia facilmente ter uma cobra esperando para picar seu pé na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Se não fosse uma cobra, poderia ser uma das coisas que sua avó lhe contara. 

Afastou o mato alto com os dois braços rapidamente. Virando um pouco o rosto e fechando um dos olhos, como uma espécie de proteção para o que estivesse alí. Não havia ninguém lá. Nem cobra, e muito menos Kyungsoo. 

Mas tinha alguém falando. Falando vários e vários palavrões e xingamentos. Sua voz forte e grossa, porém sussurrada, fez Baekhyun correr gritando para o carro. Abriu a porta do motorista o mais rápido que pode, colocando o cinto na mesma intensidade. Então, ouviu risadas familiares. Era Kyungsoo.

O rapaz surgiu do mato alto, colocando uma das mãos na barriga que parecia doer de tanto que estava rindo.

— Bem feito, seu otário — Disse Kyungsoo, recuperando o fôlego que fora roubado pelas risadas. — Espero que tenha se arrependido de me xingar.

Baekhyun estava imóvel. Não conseguia proferir nenhuma palavra. Ainda estava com medo, ao ponto de chorar. Nem sentiu seus olhos marejaram, só notou quando o choro já havia escapado. Kyungsoo tinha exagerado na brincadeira. Correu para o carro, abriu a porta e abraçou o amigo. 

— Meu Deus, Baekhyun. — O Do passava as mãos pelas costas do amigo, na intenção de acalmá-lo. — Me desculpa, eu não pensei que você iria se assustar tanto. Perdão. Por favor.

Baekhyun chorava como uma criança, soluçava e afogava no próprio catarro. Estava deprimente. Estava com medo.

— Baek, respira fundo — Kyung segurou os ombros do Byun, fazendo com que ele acompanhasse sua respiração. — Eu vou lá dentro pra pedir um copo de água pro velho chatão, e já volto. Vai ser rápido, eu prometo. 

Baekhyun aquiesceu. Não tirou o amigo de vista. Devagar, dirigiu até o portão da fazendo, estacionou o carro sem o desligar. Não sabia quanto tempo ainda aguentava ficar nessa fazenda. 

Encostou a cabeça no volante, tentando se acalmar. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Os pássaros faziam sons agradáveis, juntamente ao vento fresco que colaborou para a calmaria que Baekhyun desejava. O ar parecia mesmo mais puro e límpido, assim como Kyungsoo sempre dissera. Sua visão pesava, sem se dar conta, caiu no sono. 

Acordou quando sua cabeça esbarrou na buzina. Por pouco o coração de Baekhyun não saiu pela boca. 

O céu já adquirira um tom rosa alaranjado, mostrando que a noite não tardaria em chegar. Diferente de Kyungsoo. O rapaz não estava lá quando o Byun acordou. Quando olhou no relógio, viu que uma hora se passara desde que Kyung foi buscar a água. 

A preocupação lhe preencheu. Desceu às pressas do carro e correu para a fazenda. O senhor com quem conversaram mais cedo ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar, encarando o mesmo ponto e exibindo a mesma expressão pensativa. O senhor parecia fazer parte de uma fotografia antiga, vestindo roupas sujas e suspensórios. 

— C-com licença — Baekhyun um pouco ofegante chamou o fazendeiro. — Você viu o rapaz que estava comigo mais cedo? Mais baixo que eu e com cabelo bem curtinho.

O fazendeiro o encarou, alisou as coxas e colocou-se de pé. 

— Ele ainda não volto — Respondeu rude. — Falei pra ele buscar uma caixa de frutas pra vocês comer, e até agora não volto. 

Baekhyun achou que poderia morrer naquele momento. Estava preocupado com Kyung, não tinha outra escolha a não ser pedir para procurá-lo.

— O senhor pode chamar ele, por favor? — Propôs Byun. — Precisamos chegar logo na casa dele. Os pais dele devem estar preocupados com a nossa demora.

— Não posso sair daqui, meu jovem. — O fazendeiro apontou para o ponto que encarava desde que chegaram. — Mas se cê quiser, pode ir procurar ele por alí.

Droga. Droga. Droga.

— Ok, muito obrigado. — Byun respondeu com uma breve reverência.

Sinceramente, não queria procurar Kyungsoo. Não queria entrar naquela merda de plantação. Queria cair fora de lá. Ponderou deixar o melhor amigo para trás, afinal, a casa nem era tão longe assim... Sabia que estava mentindo para si mesmo. 

O céu escurecia cada vez mais rápido. De azul, mudou para rosa, de rosa para laranja, e agora o azul escuro estava prestes a predominar durante a noite inteira. 

Caminhou aturdido para onde o velho indicara com o dedo indicador enrugado. De longe conseguiu ver algumas pessoas trabalhando, o que era estranho dado o horário. Estavam colhendo frutos e verduras. Haviam tanto mulheres quanto homens trabalhando. Seus olhares eram vazios, e seus movimentos eram monótonos. 

O cheiro súbito de putrefação subiu por suas narinas. Um animalzinho morto deveria estar perto de onde Baekhyun passava. Mas o mato era alto, não dava para ter certeza de nada.

Estava tenso, qualquer coisa conseguia o assustar. E o assustou. Um homem passou correndo ao lado esquerdo de seu corpo, ele corria como se sua vida dependesse disso. Baekhyun colocou uma mão no peito e voltou a caminhar.

— Kyungsoo! — Gritou pelo amigo, e todos os trabalhadores olharam para ele. Pareciam incomodados com sua presença.

Uma mulher de aparência abatida — deveria estar na faixa dos quarenta anos —, foi ao encontro de Baekhyun com passos ligeiros.

— Garoto, o que cê tá fazendo aqui? — A moça esbravejou. — Cê não pode ficar aqui, as abelhas tão chegando.

Agora mais próximo da moça, Baekhyun percebeu que alguns dentes lhe faltavam e estava suja, praticamente imunda. As mãos dela tremiam, com suas pálpebras escuras as pupilas de seus olhos pareciam não encontrar um ponto fixo. Estava deplorável.

— Estou procurando meu amigo. — Byun respondeu com cautela. — Está tudo bem com a senhora?

A moça observou as pessoas que trabalhavam mais a frente, fazendo um gesto com os dedos para Baekhyun chegar mais perto dela.

— Garoto, você não pode mais ver o seu amigo. — Disse a moça de olhos arregalados, que já corria para a cesta que colhia as frutas. Olhava para trás há cada segundos, de modo que se assemelha a alguém fugindo de algo terrível. Baek a observou correndo, sem saber o que fazer. O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? E por que abelhas?

— Ela é doida, não ligue pra ela.

Baekhyun se assustou mais uma vez. Não sabia se seu coração duraria muito tempo com todos os sustos que tomou nessas últimas horas. 

Virou-se para a pessoa que falara com ele. Era um rapaz bem arrumado e jovem, se fossem comparar com os outros trabalhadores da fazenda. Os que ele vira usavam roupas velhas, estavam sujos e, misturado com o odor fétido que a fazenda exalava, podia jurar que estavam podres. 

— Você viu um rapaz com calça jeans e suéter branco por aqui? — Perguntou Byun, esperançoso. Estava desesperado, Kyungsoo sumira há horas e ninguém falava consigo corretamente. E então, lhe passava alguma esperança sobre todos ali. 

— Não me lembro de ter visto ninguém assim por aqui — O rapaz respondeu. Ele usava calças pretas, parecia sofrer ao tentar tirar seja lá o que fosse de seu bolso esquerdo. Ele tirara do bolso um celular de última geração e o entregou nas mãos do Byun. — Mas pode usar meu celular para ligar pra ele. Não é qualquer operadora que funciona por aqui. 

Baekhyun pegou o celular sem nem pensar duas vezes. Sabia como as operadoras eram péssimas para funcionar naquela região, tanto que o amigo sempre trocava de chip quando iam visitar a casa de seus pais. 

O celular chamou e ninguém atendeu. Tentou mais uma vez, e ninguém atendeu novamente. Tentou por tantas vezes que nem se mais lembrava mais de contar. O céu estava quase escurecendo por completo, então tentou mais uma vez… ninguém atendeu. 

Desistindo de gastar tempo com ligações perdidas, Baekhyun entregou o aparelho ao rapaz e o agradeceu.

— Muito obrigado por emprestar seu celular, mas vou ter que ir procurar ele mesmo assim. 

Sem dizer nada, o rapaz pegou o celular e discou o número que estava salvo no registro de chamadas. Estava ligando para Kyungsoo.

— Aqui — Ele levou o celular até a orelha de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo finalmente havia atendido.

— Kyungsoo! — O Byun gritou para o celular, totalmente aliviado pelo amigo ter atendido. — Filho da puta, cadê você? Tô te procurando faz tempo e você não aparece nunca, babaca.

Depois de berrar para o aparelho, manteve silêncio esperando alguma resposta do outro lado da linha. A resposta não viera. Os únicos sons audíveis eram — o que parecia ser — pegadas e palavras desconexas, soavam como um idioma que ele jamais ouvira em sua vida. Podia até dizer que ouvira gemidos também, mas com a péssima qualidade da ligação, não havia certeza em nada. A ligação terminou e Baekhyun devolveu o celular ao rapaz.

— Tem alguma coisa errada com ele. — As mãos de Baekhyun tremiam ao devolver o celular do rapaz. 

— Bem, se precisar é só gritar meu nome, Sehun. — Sehun se despediu com um aceno de mão e deu as costas para Baekhyun. Definitivamente, Sehun fora a pessoa mais normal que conversou naquele lugar, ainda que ele também fosse estranho pra cacete. Ou a única que realmente conversou com ele. 

Baekhyun se viu sem escolha, ou procurava Kyungsoo, ou procurava Kyungsoo. 

Encarou as plantações, agora iluminadas pelos postes de luz pelo campo pois a noite já prevalecia. A Lua trouxe consigo uma luz assombrosa aos olhos de Baekhyun. Ele adorava admirar as constelações, mas naquela noite as estrelas trouxeram o brilho amedrontador de estar naquele ambiente natural, porém repleto de fedor e melancolia. A fazenda estava longe de ser feliz como nos filmes dos anos cinquenta, e mais próxima das histórias de sua avó. Pelo menos não tinha visto nenhum cavalo correndo em círculos até então.

Baekhyun caminhou por entre as plantações, observando os trabalhadores com extrema atenção. Notou que a maioria deles mostravam claramente portar tiques nervosos, tais como: piscar os olhos frequentemente, tiques faciais e movimentos bruscos desnecessários. Todos, sem exceção, eram bizarros. 

***

_“Doença Kuru, adquirida pelo consumo de carne humana crua. O infectado demora cerca de um ano para morrer. No início há perda de coordenação dos movimentos e presença de danos cerebrais.”_

Baekhyun não sabia mais por quanto tempo caminhava, o campo parecia interminável assim como a ansiedade que explodia em seu peito. A cada passo, os pelos se seu corpo se arrepiaram pelo frio e nervosismo. O coração palpitava, acelerava e chacoalhava junto a respiração arrastada. Estava ofegante. Arfava a cada passo. As pessoas o assustavam. Tudo o amedrontava. Não estava mais aguentando andar e não chegar a lugar algum.

Decidiu que a melhor decisão seria ligar para a polícia, pois suas pernas pesavam de tanto caminhar. O odor fétido ficava cada vez mais forte e nauseante, nunca havia sentido um cheiro tão incômodo em toda a sua vida. Seu estômago revirava, doía tanto quando sua gastrite atacava. 

Com o celular na mão, discou o número da polícia e, incrivelmente, a área do celular estava funcionando. Entretanto, a ligação foi interrompida pelo empurrão dado nas costas de Baekhyun, fazendo seu celular voar para longe de suas mãos.

— Você tem alguma coisa de comer? — Dessa vez, uma criança viera conversar com Baekhyun. Sua aparência era igual a da moça que conversaram mais cedo: nada saudável, igualmente sujo e absurdamente magro. — Não vai pra aqueles lados não.

— Desculpa, eu não tenho nada. — Respondeu procurando o celular pelo chão.

—Ah… Então tudo bem, pode ir lá sim.

O garoto sumiu antes que Baekhyun pudesse perguntar o que ele quis dizer com "não ir para aqueles lados". Todos eram estranhos, sem exceção. Não deixou de espantar por ter uma criança trabalhando nas plantações. Precisava ligar urgentemente para a polícia.

Baekhyun sentiu a garganta fechar, os olhos marejaram mais uma vez naquele dia, mas ele segurou o choro. Precisava ser forte.

Seguiu o caminho pela leve iluminação que seu celular transmitia. Por puro azar, o celular caiu entre as fileiras de macieiras, o lugar menos iluminado que vira na fazenda — coisa que não era difícil encontrar. Andou até o celular que estava ao lado direito das plantações. Diminuiu a frequência dos passos na mesma hora que viu alguém agachado ao lado do celular. A pessoa era careca e essa fora a única que Baekhyun vira se alimentando naquele lugar. 

— C-com licença… — O Byun divagou para a pessoa agachada. Parecia um rapaz. Um rapaz muito magro, para ser sincero.

Com os olhos arregalados, a pessoa olhou para Baekhyun, exibindo um sorriso medonho e repulsivo. A boca do rapaz estava lambuzada, ou mais especificamente, completamente imunda. Tanto pelo cheiro quanto pela cor, Baekhyun compreendeu o que ele estava comendo… eram fezes. 

O estômago de Baekhyun não suportou tamanha imundice e expulsou todas as uvas que comera no carro. A barriga e a cabeça doeram, jurou que desmaiaria ali mesmo ao meio de toda a bizarrice que lhe cercava.

— Não desperdiça comida assim não, moço. — O rapaz sorriu com mais intensidade e engatinhou até a poça que Baekhyun deixara em sua frente. 

Baekhyun sentía-se perturbado, aturdido, completamente enojado. Correu para longe antes que visse algo que fizesse sua boca expulsar todos os órgãos de seu corpo. Jurou que estava prestar a morrer, mas encontrou Sehun encostado em um celeiro velho. 

Absolutamente tudo fedia naquele lugar, as pessoas fediam, as plantações fediam. Tudo, menos Sehun. Pela última vez, sentiu que a única pessoa sã e confiável na fazenda era Sehun. Somente ele podia salvar a Baekhyun e Kyungsoo.

O Byun corria rapidamente devido a força que adquiriu para fugir da aberração que ficara para trás. Aquilo não poderia ser considerado um ser humano. Para Baekhyun, era totalmente impossível que nos tempos atuais ainda haja tamanha espurcícia. A humanidade não estava mais em retrocesso há décadas. Ou talvez fosse mais um pensamento utópico. 

Baekhyun corria desesperado até Sehun, que, quando notou a presença dele, trancou a porta do celeiro e esperou por Byun. Calmo. Tranquilo. Familiarizado com situações iguais a essa. 

Sehun já sabia o que Baekhyun poderia ter visto.

— Sehun! — Gritou Baekhyun para o rapaz que andava ao seu encontro. Estava ofegante e cansado, mal conseguia formar frases coesas. — Eu.. Tem um c-cara… ele tava… 

— Ei, calma — Sehun colocou uma mão nos ombros de Baekhyun, tentando transmitir algum tipo de apoio. — Eu achei o cara que você tava procurando.

— Caralho, que… que alívio — Byun respirou fundo, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem pela sua bochecha. — Cadê ele?

— Vem comigo. — Respondeu Sehun, segurando o braço esquerdo de Baekhyun para lhe dar equilíbrio e amparo. 

Ainda que o ar faltasse nos pulmões de Baekhyun, ele caminhava veementemente. Ele _precisava_ de Kyungsoo, de modo como jamais precisara antes em todos os anos de amizade que mantiam. Precisava de Kyungsoo por amá-lo. Precisava para fugirem daquele ambiente problemático. E Sehun era a única pessoa que podia confiar, mesmo que soubesse que ninguém era confiável. Não em circunstâncias como estás.

— Sehun — Chamou Baekhyun, atônito. — As pessoas daqui são loucas, cara, eu vi uma pessoa comendo merda e a porra do meu vômito.

Subitamente, Sehun desacelerou os passos, segurando o braço de Baekhyun com ainda mais força. Forte ao ponto de começar a machucá-lo. Baekhyun tremeu.

— As pessoas que trabalham aqui, são pessoas que jamais tiveram boas oportunidades de trabalho — Explicou Sehun. — São loucas, mas bons trabalhadores. 

Baekhyun achou melhor não responder. Não acreditava nessa ladainha de "oportunidade de trabalho", eles eram insanos e não havia justificativa para nada daquilo. Ele só precisava pegar Kyungsoo e ir embora de toda aquela loucura. Espancaria o amigo pelo resto do caminho e o obrigaria a fazer terapia. Ligar para a polícia também era uma ótima ideia. 

Caminharam para a parte menos iluminada e afastada da fazenda. Baekhyun estava tendo um péssimo pressentimento. Mais a frente não havia mais nada, estavam próximos do final de tudo que o cercaram durante as últimas horas. Não viu nenhuma pessoa desde o incidente com o cara e as fezes. E, sinceramente, não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim.

O vento ficara gélido, apurando os maus pressentimentos que Baekhyun sentia desde que passara pelo portão da maldita fazenda. Se odiava por esquecer a comida e por se render a fome e pedidos de Kyungsoo. 

— Olha ele ali.— Sehun apontou para o rapaz que estava deitado de bruços no chão, ao lado de onde o milharal terminava. 

Baekhyun correu até corpo de Kyungsoo que jazia no chão de terra arada. O amigo estava desacordado e, pela falta de luz naquela parte do campo, não conseguia ao menos enxergar o rosto de Kyung. Precisava de algum tipo de iluminação, mas seu celular ficara para trás — jamais ousaria buscá-lo. Desesperado, o Byun pediu a ajuda de Sehun para arrastar o corpo do amigo para a área onde havia iluminação. 

Com cada braço em torno de seus pescoços, os rapazes arrastaram Kyungsoo até a porta do celeiro que Sehun estava há alguns minutos. A cabeça de Kyung pendia para frente, e sem o auxílio da luz, Baekhyun reconhecera o amigo somente por suas roupas. Pois o cheiro não diferia dos demais habitantes da fazenda. Kyungsoo fedia a podridão.

Apoiaram o rapaz sentado e encostado no celeiro. Com pressa, Baekhyun agachou e segurou o rosto do amigo com as duas mãos. Foi então que o Byun percebeu que nada naquele lugar era bom. A mão esquerda de Baekhyun sentiu que a textura do rosto de Kyungsoo estava pegajosa, olhou para a mão que apoiava o rosto do amigo e viu os tons vermelhos do sangue espesso. Horrorizado, segurou mais uma vez o rosto de Kyungsoo e o levantou. Um grito estridente escapou da garganta de Baekhyun, que não acreditava no que seus olhos viam.

Grande parte do rosto de Kyungsoo não estava mais lá, somente o conjunto de restos de pele, grama grudada ao sangue seco que escondia a camada de ossos e dentes parcialmente visíveis. Para Baekhyun, o rosto de Kyungsoo sempre fora belo, não importava o momento. Mas, dessa vez, o rosto do amigo estava completando repulsivo.

Sentindo uma espécie de soco no estômago, Baekhyun vomitou novamente. Dessa vez não havia mais o que expulsar de seu corpo, somente um líquido amarelado, fazendo o Byun quase desmaiar. 

— Puta merda — Sehun exasperou. — Aqueles desgraçados ainda estão aqui — Correu para a porta do celeiro e pegou 

Kyungsoo pelos braços. — Entra logo!

Baekhyun obedeceu, segurando as pernas de Kyungsoo para entrarem e fugirem de seja lá o que fosse. 

— O que tá acontecendo, Sehun? — Byun perguntou, completamente nervoso. 

Agora estavam dentro do celeiro escuro, sentados em um dos cantos procurando pelo fôlego que lhes faltavam. Coincidentemente, o cheiro fétido estava ainda pior dentro do celeiro, podia jurar que a origem do odor se concentrava toda ali. 

— São aqueles merdas. PORRA! — Gritou Sehun. — Eles não apareciam por aqui há anos, eu juro.

Baekhyun sentia-se extremamente confuso, nada fazia sentido. Já havia encontrado Kyungsoo, só precisava meter o pé de lá. Não precisava ouvir mais uma história de bosta de Sehun parecia querer contar. Porra, estava enlouquecendo.

— QUEM? — Baekhyun vociferou, irritado e de saco cheio.

— Os canibais! — Sehun respondeu no mesmo tom. — Eles desapareceram há anos, merda! 

Canibais? Caralho. Não era possível que algo tão surreal estivesse acontecendo. Não conseguia acreditar no que Sehun dizia. 

— Hã? — Kyungsoo levemente acordado, soltou um resmungo agudo e desafinado. 

— Vou levar ele pra outra parte do celeiro, abre aquela janela, rápido! — Ordenou Sehun, colocando o corpo de Kyung sobre as suas costas e indicando a direção da janela para Baekhyun.

Baekhyun não sabia o que estava acontecendo. O coração batia rápido dentro do peito, o corpo todo tremia e o sangue de Kyungsoo ainda escorria por entre os dedos.

Ainda sim, a noite é uma criança. E a dele havia apenas começado.

Com o coração na mão, o Byun obedeceu ao mandado de Sehun e procurou pela janela. O celeiro era todo feito de madeira, precisou tatear exasperado para encontrar algo que se parecesse com uma janela entorno de toda a escuridão. Sentiu o metal gélido dos puxadores e abriu uma das janelas, exibindo o brilho fraco das luzes do campo. O ar que entrou pela janela foi em direção aos pulmões de Baekhyun, trazendo o alívio de respirar o ar menos putrefato até então. 

Tentando acostumar seus olhos com a baixa iluminação, Baekhyun forçou a vista para enxergar qualquer forma concreta e humana, com esforço ele conseguiu ver o corpo de Sehun em meio a uma verdadeira carnificina. Haviam corpos desmembrados pendurados em arpões, como um frigorífico. Parecendo não ser suficiente, ao lado de um incinerador enorme jazia uma pilha de corpos amontoados. As peles estavam escuras, completamente podres. Byun sentiu a urina escorrer pelas pernas. Estava estagnado.

— Baekhyun… Socor- — A fala de Kyungsoo foi entrecortada pelo som ensurdecedor de tiros. Sehun portava uma pistola nas mãos, ela estava apontada para a perna direita de Kyungsoo que se debatia de dor no chão. Uma poça de sangue já se formava ao redor dele. 

— Algum de vocês já experimentou carne humana? — Perguntou Sehun, agora apontando a arma para Baekhyun. — Você, pega o braço que tá na sua frente e traz pra mim. 

Baekhyun não se moveu. Não conseguia sair do lugar. Estava em completo choque. 

— AGORA! Senão eu atiro na outra perna dele! — Ordenou, destravando a pistola. 

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, o Byun pegou com as duas mãos o braço pendurado no arpão. Segurando toda a ânsia que sentia, caminhou para perto da pilha de corpos onde Kyungsoo estava caído. Passara por vários corpos nus de mulheres, mas predominante haviam corpos de homens que tinham seus pênis cortados, panos ensanguentados cobriam essa área do corpo. Muitos deles também tinham facas e machadinhas cravadas em suas costas.

Sehun acompanhou todos os movimentos de Baekhyun, sem deixar de apontar a arma para a cabeça do rapaz que vinha em sua direção carregando aquele delicioso pedaço de braço. 

— Coloca o braço do lado do teu namoradinho, pega uma faca e coloca na minha mão. — Sehun ordenou outra vez, estendendo uma mão para Baekhyun colocar o objeto sobre sua mão. — Tenta uma gracinha sequer que eu atiro no pinto desse bosta, você nunca mais vai poder pagar um boquetinho pra ele com essa sua boca gostosa.

As veias do pescoço de Baekhyun saltaram, o ódio Sehun aumentava cada vez mais. _Desgraçado._ Agachou-se ao lado do corpo de Kyungsoo e colocou o braço do lado oposto do rosto do amigo. O rapaz chorava pela dor que percorria em todos os membros. Byun apenas queria que tudo acabasse de uma vez, seguiu todas as instruções de Sehun. Cogitou cortar fora a mão que Sehun estendia, mas sabia que isso só pioraria toda a situação. 

— Já ouviu falar da doença Kuru? — Perguntou, colocando a pistola na cintura e pegando o braço que estava no chão. — Recomendo que você procure saber sobre ela. — Cortou um pequeno pedaço do membro, o colocando dentro do que restava da boca de Kyungsoo. A mão de Sehun estava igualmente ensanguentada como as de Baekhyun ficara.

Kyungsoo sangrava muito, não tardaria até que seu corpo perdesse sangue demais, estava tendo uma hemorragia. Precisava estancar o sangue logo, Kyungsoo morreria em pouco tempo se não o fizesse.

— Por favor, para — Baekhyun ajoelhou-se, implorando para Sehun. — Ele tá sangrando muito.

— Eu paro sim — Sehun caminhou até Baekhyun, segurando seu queixo para que ele olhasse para o seu rosto. — Mas só se você, bonitinho, comer a parte mais deliciosa de um corpo humano. — Acariciou os cabelos do Byun, que se encontravam úmidos pelo suor. 

— Eu como! — Baekhyun afirmou com veemência. Faria o que fosse preciso para salvar Kyungsoo. Sabia que a culpa de tudo isso era dele.

Por alguma razão, os olhos de Sehun mantinham-se presos nos cabelos de Baekhyun em um carinho horrente. O lampejo da porta do celeiro sendo aberta tomou a atenção de Sehun e Baekhyun, que instantâneamente voltaram suas cabeças em direção ao clarão. A iluminação fez com que as silhuetas dos corpos tornaram-se nítidas, asquerosas. 

O rapaz que entrou não era estranho aos olhos de Baekhyun, o conhecia. Com atenção, ele o reconheceu. Era o mesmo rapaz careca que vira comendo fezes. Baekhyun cerrou os pulsos e hiperventilou com força.

— Sai daqui seu desgraçado! — Xingou Sehun, fazendo o rapaz recuar e sair correndo.

Baekhyun surtara, adquirindo uma coragem desassisada para pegar a arma que pendia na cintura de Sehun e jogá-la para longe. Ele ainda se arrependeria muita dessa atitude mal pensada. Deixara Sehun completamente puto. 

De pé na frente de Baekhyun, deu um soco no rosto do rapaz com uma força descomunal, entortando o nariz do Byun. Imediatamente o sangue coagulara formando manchas roxas, o líquido escorria como uma cascata sujando toda a gola de sua camisa branca. A dor que Baekhyun sentia era excruciante.

— Filho da puta. — Xingou Sehun. Marchou até o corpo mais próximo, puxou uma machadinha que estava presa nas costas de um corpo feminino e foi até o corpo de Kyungsoo que tremia no chão. — ERA ISSO O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA?

Sehun ergueu a machadinha e a cravou no joelho do rapaz, na altura da bala. Kyungsoo gritou enquanto seu sangue espirrava para todos os lados. Não aguentou, desmaiou de dor. Morreria em breve. 

Retirou o objeto do joelho de Kyungsoo e se preparou para acerta-lo novamente. Baekhyun até o amigo, retirando a jaqueta que vestia e colocando por cima do ferimento com a intensão de estancar o sangue. Entretanto, Sehun pouco se importou com a presença de Baekhyun. Ergueu a machadinha e acertou no mesmo joelho de Kyungsoo, porém, a mão do Byun estava apoiada no amigo. Perdeu dois dedos com a mira certeira de Sehun. 

Baekhyun grunhiu, forçando a mão contra o próprio abdome. A adrenalina invadiu seu corpo. Levantou-se arrastando o corpo em direção a arma jogada ao lado da pilha de corpos. Sehun não prestou atenção na movimentação do rapaz, estava extremamente entretido em desmembrar a perna de Kyungsoo. 

O corpo tremia por inteiro, sua mão principalmente. Baekhyun segurou a pistola a única mão boa que lhe restava. Trêmulo, disparou tiros contra Sehun, sobravam só sete balas no carregador. Atirou tentando mirar da cintura de Sehun para a parte de cima do corpo. As balas foram todas disparadas. 

Respirando pesadamente, correu para Kyungsoo. Baekhyun conseguiu ver que, por pura sorte, um dos tiros havia acertado a cabeça de Sehun. Ele estava morto. E Kyungsoo também estaria se não tomasse nenhuma providência. Antes de morrer, Sehun conseguira decepar por completo a perna de Kyungsoo. Às pressas Baekhyun apertou mais forte a jaqueta, tentando fazer a única coisa que havia aprendido assistindo séries e filmes sangrentos. 

A mão de Baekhyun queimava como o inferno, mas precisava dar um jeito de fugir com Kyungsoo. 

Observou o mar de corpos, correu pelo celeiro e só parou quando tropeçou em algo de metal. A mão machucada mergulhou na terra molhada, fazendo arder ainda mais onde um dia já houvera dedos. Olhou desesperado para o que havia o feito cair no chão, não parecia ser real mas era uma carriola. A única coisa que podia lhe salvar e salvar a Kyungsoo.

Com extrema dificuldade, se levantou e levou a carriola para perto de Kyungsoo. Por mais que estivesse fazendo tudo com a maior velocidade que conseguia, tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta. Colocou o Kyungsoo dentro da carriola, preocupando-se principalmente em tomar cuidado com o ferimento exposto. Suas mãos pingaram com o sangue de Kyungsoo, e com o próprio sangue. 

A falta de dois dedos constantemente o fazia perder o equilíbrio da carriola, mas usou todas as suas forças restantes para carregar Kyungsoo. Andou o mais rápido que pôde, empurrando Soo por todo o campo. Não vira mais nenhuma pessoa sequer durante a corrida. Não sabia mais que horas deveriam ser. Não sabia se aquilo acontecera de verdade ou não. Mas a dor que sentia era real demais para ser mentira. 

Chegando perto da entrada da fazenda, o velho fazendeiro estava sentado na mesma cadeira e no mesmo lugar. O olhar do velho prendeu-se em Baekhyun e Kyungsoo e não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com a situação diante de si. 

Sorrindo para eles, o velho colocou a mão no pescoço da mesma forma que alguém segura uma máscara, e retirou toda a pele de seu rosto assim como alguém retira uma máscara. Baekhyun empurrou a carriola ainda mais forte, praticamente correndo. 

O carro continuara no mesmo lugar de antes. Baekhyun torceu para a chave estar na ignição, não havia trancado o carro antes de entrar na fazenda. Abriu a porta traseira e colocou Kyungsoo, ainda desacordado e apresentando espasmos, deitado nos bancos. 

Algo brilhava em baixo do banco do passageiro. Baekhyun desejou morrer naquele momento. A lancheira com a comida deles estava lá, caída embaixo do banco. _Puta que pariu._

Fechou a porta e correu para o banco do motorista. Estava sem celular, teria que dirigir para o hospital que ficava na entrada da cidade mais próxima. Eram poucos quilômetros, mas no fundo ele sabia que não importava o que fizesse, Kyungsoo já estava morto de qualquer forma. Baekhyun também estava, sua alma havia morrido naquela viagem.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente sou apaixonada por terror e essa foi a minha primeira tentativa no gênero. Sei que o fim dela foi um tanto trágico, mas gostei do resultado e espero que você tenha gostado também!  
> Obrigada por ter lido! Tenha uma boa semana 💕


End file.
